


Trust

by Space_Girl44



Series: Coruscant [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Girl44/pseuds/Space_Girl44





	Trust

I have no idea why I came here. It’s not like I have any friends with me, so what’s the use? I sat in a booth, frowning at my drink. Yes, Mandalore was saved, but I didn’t feel like celebrating. I mostly felt... deflated. My attention was draw to a group of people over one of the other booths.

“Oh my Force, do you remember that one time when we had that costume contest?!” A teenager with dirty blonde hair exclaimed.

“And Delilah got so mad because she couldn’t guess our costumes?!” A young woman with short brown hair laughed.

“Specifically our costume, Janie.” Said another young woman, but this one had purple hair.

“Flashy ninja dudes all the way!” The one they called Janie said, high-fiving the one with purple hair.

“Water spirits aren’t supposed to choke on water, Kallie.” The dirty blonde haired girl said to the girl on her right.

“Oh shut up, demented Topaz chicken.” The girl called Kallie shot back, elbowing Topaz. I watched with interest. These girls looked like they’d known each other for years.

“May I sit here?” Asked a voice. I looked up to see another young woman, but this one was familiar.

“Of course.” I said. “I’m not saving it for anyone.”

“Phew. I was afraid I’d have to circle around again. It’s hard to do that when I have to avoid Janie and them at all costs.” She said, sitting down across from me.

“Why is that?” I asked, interested.

“Because Topaz and I kinda had a fight and I don’t want to see her right now and she doesn’t want to see me.” She said sheepishly.

“You’re always welcome here.” I told her.

“ _Vor’e._ ” She said gratefully. I swear, I know her from somewhere... 

“What’s with that look?” She asked, smiled playing on her lips. 

“I know you, don’t I?” I said. 

“Probably. I’m on the news a lot. Mostly in the tabloids, though.” She replied. 

“Why can’t I figure this out?” I groaned, a bit angry with myself. 

“I’ll give you a hint. Rebel.” 

Now I remembered. I felt so stupid. How did I not remember the name of the former junior Senator from Kalevala? The one who, even after her term had ended, still voiced her support for the New Mandalorians and for me? After all she’s done for both me and Mandalore?

“I am so sorry I didn’t remember you!” I exclaimed, kicking myself for forgetting. 

“Eh. It’s okay.” She shrugged. 

“No it’s really not.” I said, ashamed of myself. 

“You’ve been under a lot of pressure lately, so trust me when I say that it’s okay to forget names.” 

“Emmalyn Tereza. Rebel. I will never forget it again.”

”Don’t beat yourself up about it. At least you remembered it. All it took was a little bit to jog your memory. There’s got to be a lot on your mind with the whole Death Watch thing.” 

“It is a lot.” I admitted. 

“Gods, sometimes people can be such  _di’kut’la._ It’s like, why would you be a member of Death Watch?! I mean, come on!” Emmalyn said, gesturing with her arms. 

“I recall that you were also accused of being a part of Death Watch once.” 

“More than that, actually. They’ve said I was a member of Death Watch multiple times. I hate it how ignorant people are. How can they not see that we’re obviously not part of a _terrorist organization trying to kill the two of us_?!” She exclaimed, completely baffled by the fact that they thought we were a part of Death Watch. I laughed, but had to agree. She does have a valid point. 

“What happened between you and Topaz? I thought you two were inseparable?” I asked, curious about what she said earlier. 

“Let’s just say that I may have not let her go to a concert last night because I didn’t want her out late because of the bad night life and she blew up.” Emmalyn said sheepishly. “Oh, and I called her a _di’kut_ and threw a book at her when she called me a retard and a moron.”

”That sounds bad.” 

“It is. I wish I could say sorry, but it’s like I’m hardwired not to. It’s so weird. Do you ever get that thing where you don’t feel the same as everyone else and you know you’re supposed to feel like them, but you just don’t?” She asked, genuinely asking me something unlike the others who ask me questions. 

“Yes.” I confessed. Like today, for instance. 

“Really? So I’m not the only one?!” She gasped, really surprised by this. I smiled. That was what someone would probably call _cute_. She blushed and stammered, “Oops. Sorry. That was weird.” 

“It wasn’t, believe me.” I told her, reaching across the table and tapping her hand. She met my eyes and smiled softly. 

“What’s up with you, then? I threw my own pity party and you attended, so it’s only fair that I attend yours.” She said, mischievous grin returning. I leaned back, contemplating telling her everything. 

You know what? Why not. I can trust her. 

“I know I should be celebrating since Mandalore is saved, but I... I just don’t feel like celebrating. I’m still stressing and I’m just... nervous. What will my people think when they see that I was in prison? Even if it was only for a night?” I fretted, going back into my own world. Emmalyn reaches across the table and took my hand in hers. 

“They know that you braved prison to save them. To spare them from an unreasonable invasion. They know that you spent the night in jail to protect them. They know that you risked your life so that they could live theirs.” She said poetically. She held my gaze. In that moment, I realized how much her eyes held. Entire galaxies lit up her eyes when they sparkled. 

“That was really deep. Sorry about that. I do that sometimes.” She laughed nervously, letting go of her hand. 

“And I also... er... may or may not have a secret relationship with a certain Jedi.” I whispered. 

“I knew it! Obitine forever!” Emmalyn exclaimed, beaming. 

“What do I do?” I asked her. She must know some way to handle this dilemma. She’s written too much not to know. 

“Keep it like it is. No one knows about it except for you, him, and now me. Don’t let anyone see records of your conversations. I _love_  forbidden love! It’s so... what’s the word... _kandosii’la!”_

I laughed, glad that I’d chosen to confide in Emmalyn. “ _Vor’e,_ EmmalynTereza.” I said. 

“Oh please. It’s just Em or Emma. Emmalyn’s a mouthful. Add Tereza to the mix and it’s basically a tongue twister.” She joked. I laughed. 

“You should go talk to your friend. She’ll forgive you. She knows you’re just looking out for her.” I said. Emmalyn shifted in her seat. 

“You think so?” 

“I know so.” 

“Okay. Okay, I will.” She said, confidence returning. I gave her my private comm frequency. 

“Me? Why me?” She asked, looking at me  quizzically. 

“Because you are my friend.” I said, not sure what she was going to make of it. Her eyes lit up and she beamed. 

“ _Vor’e_ , Duchess.” She replied. She got up to leave. 

“Wait, Emmalyn.” I called out, wanting to tell her something. 

“Yep?” She said, turning around. 

“It’s Satine. Just Satine.” I said. 

“Okay, Just Satine.” She joked, turning and walking over to the other table. Next time we talked, I’d have to ask who they all were. Emmalyn pulled Topaz aside and talked to her. I watched them, a bit anxious for Emmalyn’s sake. Then I saw the two embrace and I let out a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. I know I shouldn’t trust many people, but I know that I made a good decision to trust Emmalyn. Something tells me that she’s a good friend to have. I cannot wait to tell Obi-Wan. 


End file.
